The Covenant
by Jeziabella
Summary: In the ruins of England, a new Empire has emerged. To create the perfect race, every 16 year old must go through their Covenant, an arranged marriage to anyone and must leave their old life behind. Praelia Everlark is against the Covenant, but she can't fight back against a massive Empire. Even worse, Praelia must decide who she can trust, in a world where privacy is a common myth.


I wake to the sound of the Cardinals chirping away to a new morning. I drag myself into my boots and jacket. Today is supposed to be extremely cold. There is enough light to see across the hall into my mother's room. There, I see my sister cocooned in the blankets. My sister's name is Halia. She was named after our great grandmother, who died only three hours after Halia was born. Halia, nestles herself into my mother's warmth. My mother, her pitch-black locks hang loose instead of in a bun. Her cheeks glowing pink with life. Halia's blonde hair is all over the place. I tuck my bed in quietly and head out for the day.

Today is the most important day for us 16-year-old girls. It is the day of our Covenant. Everyone goes to school in preparation for this "joyous" day. Both boys and girls go. We are taught what it's like to be arranged. Everyone must take a test for their future Occupation and on the day of our Covenant, we are assigned our Occupation and presented with a spouse and new home. Most of the time, it's the women how have to leave their home and go to their spouse's city. However, sometimes, both spouses get a new home. However, it's us girls that have to change, it's us girls that have to leave behind our life and pretend to be someone we're not. I hate the system, they despise women, treat us like nothing. They see no value in us except if we have curvy bodies and big breasts.

It's unfair. We can't fight, we can't live alone, and we can't even divorce our husband. My 16th birthday was four months ago, April 16th. All of the girls in my year are officially 16. My friend, Cassius, well he's 2 years ahead and was arranged to his wife Serena. He now has one girl named Adara and one boy named Acacio.

Serena died giving birth to Acacio. I met Cassius about three years before he was arranged to Serena. My father had just disappeared. Everyone was forcing me to take on more responsibilities for the family. I just needed to find peace and quiet. I decided to run to the forest. It helps clear my mind. I sat against the roots of a tree trunk. When I looked up I saw him, barely a shadow. He came closer and closer until we were about five feet apart. He introduced himself like a proper gentleman. Ever since then, the forest has been our hide out when we become stressed. We meet every day from 8 in the morning to 2 in the afternoon. We wander around, we hunt, and we fish. Anything that gets our mind off of our problems. Cassius told me about different kinds of weapons. One of which was the bow and arrow.

I became so interested that I begged him to teach me the way of the bow and arrow. It took me about 2 weeks of non-stop training, but I learned. It's illegal for any commoner to have any type of weapon. So I hide it there, where it's safe. I've shot a bird every now and then, but only for a snack. I worry about today. I can't just leave my family. They need me. I need them. I am already damaged beyond repair. I've seen things, things not even an adult should see. Cassius makes living look easy. He never had an easy life, but he keeps rolling. When he found out his wife, Serena was pregnant he was scared. When she died, he could barely hold himself together. Although, our friendship may have its ups and downs, I'm glad I have Cassius.

I close the front door and start jogging for the woods. For once, I wonder how my mother felt when she had her Arranged. She was in love with another. His name is unknown to me, but he must have been amazing. Not many things or people make it past my mother's mouth in excitement. My City, the City of Nystique, is the poorest. We have hospitals and doctors and all the basics, however, the Empire won't give us any upgrades. So now as I walk around, I see 16 year olds wishing for luck. Them saying goodbye to their family. Another thing I hate about Pertinax is that the quota for children you can have is three. Cassius's mother, Relica, had a forbidden fourth child. So about 8 years ago, before that happened, an old woman named Amarria opened a black market for those who need help. So when Relica had her forbidden fourth child, I helped find a family for her. I stop in front of the gate that surrounds the forest and the ocean. I climb under it and sprint into the forest. I locate the tree that holds my bow and arrow. I sit right in the center of the beauty. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a fox. Not just any fox, a female fox, a Arranged. I poise myself on a boulder to get a clear shot at it. She'll probably be worth as much as my house. Very carefully…

"What are you going to do with that when you kill it?" yells Cassius. I release my arrow at the Arranged but miss.

"Damn you, Cassius! It's in no way funny," I yell.

"What are you going to do with a fifty pound Vixen, Praelia?"

"I was going to sell it… to Amarria."

"Of course you were,"

"Oh please, you sell everything to her,"

"No, not today," he says.

We walk for another five minutes before we get to our spot. I let my body hit the ground with a smack. Being 16 is rough, especially for a girl. I want to soak in my surroundings, for this will be the last time I ever see it. The thought of never seeing Cassius brings tears to my eyes. Cassius notices this and tugs me into his embrace. I let my sorrow soak into his shirt, wave after wave of non-stop torture. It's too hard, it's too saddening, it's so wrong. I look up to see Cassius silently crying. "What are you going to miss the most Cassius?" I ask. He takes a minute to collect himself. "I'll miss sitting here in the woods with you two the most," he responds. I feel my eyes tearing even more. We bask in the sun, soaking up its warmth. I can feel Cassius tense up. Sometimes, when life gets harder for him, he just comes here with me, and goes on and on about us running away together. We both cry into each other's shirts. I look over to Cassius and pull him in, and the two of us hug each other, afraid of letting go. We decide to take a trip to Amarria's. There, we sell, we trade, and we buy. The buying's the hard part, what with us being drowned in poverty. I scope out the market for Amarria's table. I find it near the back. I walk over swiftly, without making a single noise. Not that I want to, it's just a habit.

I reach out my nimble fingers and touch Amarria's shoulder. She turns around quickly, ready to fight, but relaxes when she sees it's just me. She leans over and gives me a hug. I take Cassius's bag and hand it to her. It really only contains a few birds, some edible berries, an old necklace, and some buttons. Amarria hobbles off to the back of the market to find our equivalence. As I wait I hear the crashing and the banging Amarria makes as she hurries. It makes me smile, how she does her best for everyone, even with her comical misfortunes. She returns with some more buttons, food, enough water to last three months, and some thread. Before I leave, Amarria pulls me to the side for a minute. First things first, she gives me a grand hug. "Praelia, I know this must be hard for you, growing up in a world that despises women. I want you to know, you will always be remembered, don't lose sight of who you are, Praelia," she says. I give her one last hug before I leave. Cassius and I walk outside and ration our earnings. We split them all in half. I look at my watch that says it's 8:00. We let go of each other and head back. I head to school for our last day of class. Cassius takes us to the bookstore one last time. He knows I love to read. All three of us are quite friendly with the owner. He has three sons. The oldest son and child, Jed, was Arranged to a girl named Emma. His second child and son, Maverick was Arranged to a girl named Hilary. His third son and child, Finlay, is in my year. I wonder how he's doing. I don't have enough coins to buy a book. As I open the door the bell rings. The owner, Mr. Valor, greets me with a warm but sorrowful hug. Before I have a chance to speak, walks to the other end of the store. A few minutes later, he returns with a book. Not just any book, it's the book I've been wanting to buy. It's about a beautiful and smart, small town girl who finds a hideous monster who talks. She gives him a home. As time goes on, she starts to fall for him.

On the day of his 16th birthday, she kissed him, and he transformed into a human. She opened her eyes to see her long lost lover from a past life. It's confusing I'll admit, but when I read it here, I fell in love with her story. Mr. Valor extends his hand with the book. "Oh, I don't have enough money," I say. "It's free, I want you to have it as a reminder of your home," he says. Once again, my eyes fill with tears. Cassius tugs on my arm to get going. I take the book and run off. When we get to school, I run to my locker to take everything out. There's hardly anything in there, just a few light weight books. I shove them in my bag and head to class. I open my new book from the store. My fingers trace the title; the picture is an Everlark leaf. It was an ordinary leaf until the Empire altered it. They are extremely rare. They are shaped as hearts and are blood red. Some say they hold magic, which they only appear when a person is in real need. Others say it's a cure. I've yet to see one in person. As I put the book in my bag I walk in my class and sit in front. When the bell rings, our teacher comes in. Surprisingly, our teacher is the wife of Mr. Valor. Everyone says she's just mean, but I see her as cold and unwilling. "Today is your Covenant she announces. Like anyone in the room can forget. "This day is the most important of your lives. From this point forward, you must forget who you have pretended to be for the last 16 years. What matters from this day forth will be determined for each of you tonight, by greater and more experienced minds than your own. You must remember everything you have been taught. Ladies, you must put all of your trust into your spouse. For he knows everything." Noleta says. I twiddle with my fingers, as I pay no attention to her. Trying to tell me to forget who I am, no thank you. I don't care who I get Arranged to, I will never, ever change who I am.

"If people are allowed to choose their own Occupations," Noleta starts, and I startle as I realize that I haven't been paying attention. "Then some choose no Occupation at all. Others fail to thrive in their field of employment. The society is left to support them. The Empire will assign you with the optimum Occupation for your skill set to prevent a drain on the scant resources of Pertinax. In return, you can take pride in providing Pertinax with your services. The Empire will place you and your Spouse in the City that is most in need of your services. Wherever you go, whatever you do, remember this, after tonight, you will never again be the person that you are right now, sitting in this room. You will not be the daughter of your birth family or the lover of your companion or a child of Nystique. You will be a citizen of your new home City and must embrace all of its cultures. Assimilation is key to the survival of Pertinax." It makes me sick everywhere.

I think about Serena, and how sad she had seemed when she first arrived from the City of Larimore. She didn't look like the people who came from traditional Nystique families, like Cassius or me. Serena's long hair was a rich, almost golden shade of blonde. Her face was narrow and heart shaped. "The most important role that you ladies will play in the expansion of Pertinax," says Noleta, coming up to stand in front of the blackboard again, "is the expansion of our population. The neglect and decay of North America led to the Apocalypse, which wiped out most of the last of their people. It is your patriotic duty to fill your Quota of three Pertinax citizens before the end of your most functional birthing years. To fail to do so is the highest level of treason." She finishes. Finally, she's done. Even though there are boys in this class, most of her speech was directed to us girls. I want run out of here, find the tallest mountain in Nystique, and scream at the top of my lungs.

I want to burst into tears, turn back the clock and live all over again and keep turning back so that I never have to turn 16. Noleta Valor, pushing back her hair, even though it's physically impossible, walks back to us. "When the clock strikes 2, you will report back here. From then on, we will escort you to the City Centre. There, you will be called, presented your spouse, Occupation, and home." She says. Noleta dismisses us to say our final goodbyes. In less than 2 hours, I will no longer be Praelia Everlark; I will probably never see Halia grow up to be the strong young woman she is destined to be.

I run home with all the speed I have. I turn the corner to my block and sprint. Today is the last day I will ever get to see Halia, my mom, Cassius, Amarria, Adara, Acacio, and the forest. My tears come back with full force. I unlock the door to see my mother and Halia sitting at the dining room table. I put my bag down and grab Halia in a tight hug.

I feel her tears boring not only into my shirt, but my heart. "I'm going to miss you Praelia," she sobs. My mother gets up from the table. At first, I think she's going to grab Halia away from me, so instinctually, I hold her tighter. However, my mother only bends down and joins our hug. She silently cries into my hair. "Praelia, be brave. Be brave for me, for our family," Halia says. I pull back and look straight into her blue eyes. "I will never, forget you, or this family. I will fight, to stay here. I will fight against Pertinax," I say trying to hold back the waterfalls. She only shakes her head. "No. Don't fight against anything or anyone. Fight for something you believe in," she says. My little sister, she can be so wise. Wiser than the eldest in Nystique. I look at my mother, who nods her head in agreement. We stay like this for a few minutes, sharing silent 'I love you's. I don't have to leave for another hour. I want to bring Halia to the forest with me to say one final goodbye to Cassius.

I take Halia's hand in mine and walk to the forest. When we come to the gate, her grip tightens around my hand. She's only been in there a handful of times. She loves nature but is easily scared because she thinks wild animals will kill her. There is some truth to it but there are hardly any wild animals that would be able to kill her. Halia's such a fragile young girl.

I slide her under the fence and follow shortly after. Cassius promised to take care of her when I leave, so I know she'll be in good hands. Halia loosens her grip when she sees a small bird perched on a branch. The sun gleams through the thick trees and casts a glow, giving the forest life and rebirth. I walk her to the center of the forest, where I see Cassius, lying on his back watching the clouds roll by. I walk up to him with a solemn face. "What are you going to miss Cassius?" Halia asks. Cassius looks up for a moment, as if deciphering something. I look at him to see if he's okay, only to find a single tear escapes his emotionless face. "I'll miss days like these. The three of us together, lying in the forest and watching the clouds roll by," he says. "Cassius? Are you going to get arranged again, since Serena's dead?" Halia asks. Cassius sits up with a serious face. "No Halia, I'm not. Under circumstances where Serena never had children, then yes, I would have been arranged again. However, since I have Adara and Acacio, I don't need another wife, unless I ask," Cassius explains. Halia replies with a look of confusion. "I don't understand, isn't the quota for children three?"

"The quota is three, but if your spouse dies and you already have children, they'll probably just have you adopt kids who were abandoned, or whose parents both died," he says. Halia's lips form an 'o'. We decide to play a game. The three of us have to look up into the sky and find as many could shapes as you can. I manage to find a flower, bunny, hand, and a heart. Halia ends up winning. "Cassius? Why didn't you ask for another wife?" I ask. He looks down at his lap almost in shame and embarrassment. "There's someone that I've always liked, but there's a slim shot she'd ever be mine. If I do ask for a new wife, what if she is the complete opposite of me?" he asks. He's right. The Arranged Ceremonies are based on genetics, not compatibility. My heart beats intensely, and my body becomes rigid.

What if my spouse is the complete opposite of me? I certainly will not take any abuse from anyone. Cassius senses my unsteadiness. I am truly grateful to have him in my life. I honestly don't know what I would have done. Maybe I would still be a closed off girl with no friends. Or one of the desperate girls who find their way into a man's bed in exchange for money. Only one word rings through my mind. Pathetic. It's not a word I am accustomed to using. Maybe it's too hard? Maybe I shouldn't judge. Yes, I shouldn't judge. "Are you okay, Praelia?" Cassius asks. I give a simple nod.

Maybe my new home will be better than here. No. It will never be any better than this hell without Cassius, and Halia. Uncertain questions; that's what fills my mind. "Thank you, Praelia, for singing," Halia says. We spend the next few minutes cuddling and holding on tight to one another, afraid to let go. The four of us make our way back home. I give one last hug to Cassius before Halia and I leave. It will be hard to live without them in a new home.

Halia takes hold of my hand once more as we walk back home. I will have to wash up and dress myself in fanciness. When we get to our house, my mother tells me to wash up and meet her downstairs. I do as I'm told and hop in a bucket used for showering and bathing. I scrub every inch of dirt and grime I can find. I hope whoever I'm, Arranged to, will be good to me. Be good to me like how Cassius was good to Serena. Everything is crashing down on me so hard, it's impossible to breathe, to love, to feel any happy emotion. Before I can stop myself, my eyes are pouring out my sorrow. So hard to breathe, so hard. Yet somehow, I do. I guess I do it for Halia, for my mother. For the people I love. I just wish I wasn't 16. I don't want to 16 anymore. Any age younger.

I comb my hair until it's silky smooth. I wrap my body in a towel and head downstairs to consult with my mother. When I reach her, she holds a white dress. Not just any white dress. It was my grandmother's. With it is a ring my mother wore on her wedding day. It's shaped like a rose, but it is ivory. It's like looking into my dreams. I walk to my room and pull up my shirt. I remove the rest of my clothes and trade them for the beautiful dress in my hands. I slide the dress up to my chest and hold it in place for my mother to tie. I walk back to her and present my backside. She holds the straps so carefully in her hands that it feels as though she's not even doing anything. I turn around to see my mother's green eyes and Halia's grey eyes staring at me in awe. My mother grabs a brush from an old cabinet and brushes my hair. She sweeps it on one side then takes the front part of my hair, and braids it all the way down. I slip on some shoes of my mothers. When I'm done, I stand before them. My mother has tears in her eyes. I walk over to her and give her a kiss on the cheek. I bend down to face Halia. "Halia, someday I know you'll grow up to be a strong girl. If I can't be there to see it, make sure everyone else does," I say. She nods her head. I hear the siren ring for all 16 year olds to gather. I walk out the door warily; Halia and mother follow close behind.

I walk to my school, where I see Noleta taking attendance. "Listen everyone, from here, we will walk to the city center and you will stand in birthday order. The City councilman will proceed with your Covenant," Noleta announces. My heart beats so hard it might just thump right out of my body. When we get to the center, there is a board with a note. It simply just states all of the Cities.

I really don't want to leave; however I must. Somehow, we all get into birthday order. I don't think there's any specific order in which they call us. My hands become sweaty, my body becomes rigid. We stand still. Then, a cheerful young woman comes up to the stage. She is the Empire citizen who represents Nystique. Her name is Dulcie Blair. She very much resembles a cupcake. Her top is a light pink that puffs out at the sleeves; her skirt is the same color, while her hair is a rich chocolate brown with a headband on. The headband is dotted so it looks like sprinkles. Her skin is a pale color while her cheeks are a glowing pink. She is curvy like me and has cotton candy blue high heels. She has natural looking make-up on and has silver hoop earrings. Everything about her seems that of a young girl. "Welcome, younglings! I am so happy to be here today. Yes well, we have a full schedule ahead of us today, fifty 16 year olds to place. Better get started then," says Dulcie. Even her voice seems a little young. She herself can't be older than 27. Dulcie walks back to the microphone with a stack of papers in her hands. Each has our name; each has our new lives to live.

"Neva Eileen Waters, Occupation: designer, City: Larimore, Spouse: Denny Corrsons," says Dulcie. I watch as Neva, born on January 1st, 2096, makes her way up the stage in a giddy matter. How can she be happy with this? How can anyone be happy with this? I watch as they put a picture of her new spouse on the big screen. As she makes her way to Dulcie, she is given to a man. He holds out a needle and tattoos her. Her arm now says:

N. E. CORRSONS, DESIGNER, LARIMORE. I don't particularly like needles. I watch Neva walk into the Hall of Honor. That's where our Mayor lives. I don't remember his name, only that he is terrible at what he does. The door closes abruptly. I snap my head to look up and Neva is gone. April 16th, we've got a long way to go. After the first 20 minutes Dulcie says we can sit down if we want. So far she's only up to February 19th. We still have all of March to go through, and up to April 16th. I take a seat on the ground and close my eyes. I dream about me, however, I live in a different world. A world where there are no arranged marriages. It's only when I hear Dulcie announce April 15th that I rise again. The girl up on the stage barely holds a place in my mind. Only one two words. I'm next. I take deep breaths, reminding myself to not pass out. I fix any fly away hairs; dust off any dirt on my dress. My heart is pounding so fast, I feel like it's about to rip my chest in half. My breathing is becoming erratic.

"Praelia Obdulia Everlark, Occupation: Forensic Anthropologist, City: Empire, Spouse: Finlay Bjorn Valor," Dulcie says. Finlay Valor? Finlay Valor? Why him, not that I'm complaining. Am I? No. I take a deep breath and hold my head high as I walk up the stage. An ever-smiling Dulcie who looks even more childlike up close greets me. She guides me to tattoo man and I show him my arm.

He holds his needle out and prepares my skin. I put my other hand in my mouth when he drives it inward. Ouch. I don't really get to see his face, but the little that I do, shows only sorrow, sympathy, and above all else… guilt. I don't really want to think as to why he might feel that way. In fact, all I can really think about is how much my freaking arm hurts. I stand in front of the ghastly doors of the Hall of Honor. I tremble at the touch as I push the doors open. It's almost like a gem. On the outside it may look like a rock, old, worthless, but on the inside, it's a beautiful gem. That's what I'm looking at right now. It's really beautiful. Crystal chandeliers, glass tables, and a marble staircase.

I'm so blown away, that I don't notice the person coming behind me. "Hey, Praelia," Finlay says as I jump in the air. "Whoa, didn't mean to startle you," he says. I take a look at my now throbbing arm. P. O. VALOR, FORENSIC ANTHROPOLOGIST, EMPIRE. I don't even own my name. About an hour later, everyone who is leaving is on the train. Dulcie says since we are going to the same place, we can get to know each other. Oh no. I walk over to Finlay, who currently is taking residence at the sofa in front of the fireplace. I sit next to him, as he is my new spouse. "Hey, what are you doing?" I ask. Finlay just nods 'nothing' and continues to stare at the fire. It's weird, we don't know anything about each other, and we are expected to create life together.

"So, what is your occupation, Finlay?" I ask.

"I'm a soldier. We fight wars conquer new territory. Stuff like that," says Finlay. We sit there for a few awkward minutes. Our eyes making contact with everything but each other. I stare at the fire, listening to its symphony of crackles. I shift uncomfortably in my seat as the silence continues. How am I supposed to spend every day with him, if I can't even talk to him without awkward silence? As if he's read my mind, Dulcie calls everyone to gather around. Finlay and I walk to the center of the circle. Dulcie goes on about how we are coming up to the city of Syreeta and how it is important to look your best. If you listen close enough, you can detect a little desperation in Dulcie's voice. I find it funny how Dulcie will dress for perfection, and make herself seem perfect, yet she's almost begging us to make her look good.

I look around to see about maybe 7 girls line up for Syreeta. Dulcie guides the rest of us to our temporary quarters. I wonder if Finlay and I will be sharing living quarters? We probably will the Empire wouldn't want Finlay cheating on me before we even get there. Dulcie opens up the room for me. In there, waits an average size bed, a small wardrobe, a tiny bathroom, and a window. They probably didn't put too much in this because we would only be here for at most 2 days. It's now that Dulcie actually takes a look at me. She's in awe. That's what my father would tell me when someone looked at me like this. "Your ring is so beautiful, Praelia," she says.

I manage to say a simple 'Thank you' without spitting in her face. I walk in my room and soak in everything that has happened in the last half hour. The train comes to a sudden stop, and I realize that we have pulled up to Syreeta. It takes about a few minutes for people to get off and on. I lay on my bed and cover myself in the blankets. Only then, do I let my tears fall. My dreams mock me with laughing children, a smiling Halia. Cassius and Serena with their 2 kids.

In this world, there is no Covenant. I can choose the life I want. If I wanted, I could stay with Halia and mother. Watch Halia grow into a young woman. However as always, all good things must come to an end, and I wake up. It's late at night, or early in the morning. I look down to see my tears have soaked my pillow. I walk into my bathroom and turn on the sink faucet. I rinse my face of my tears and dry off. I guess, he doesn't want me to dream, and sleep evades me.

I try to close my eyes, even if all I'm welcomed to is silent darkness. But it doesn't work. I sit upon my bed and just stare at the motionless floor. I walk to my door and open it. I step out and close it silently. There must be something to do. Just as I end my thought, my stomach growls. I tip toe my way down the stairs to the kitchen. I remember enough know the kitchen is to my left. My eyes adjust to the darkness, and I can see the fridge. When I open it however, the kitchen lights flick on. I jump and my heart beats incredibly fast.

I pull my head out of the fridge not to find Dulcie, lips ready for chiding, but Finlay, sitting upon a counter top in an island of his own. My heart slows down and I relax, knowing Finlay won't rat me out. At least I hope he won't. "What are you doing up so early, shouldn't you be in bed?" he asks. For some reason, I become angry with him. "I could ask you the same question," I say with an undoubted hint of resentment. Finlay is taken aback by this and holds his hands up in surrender. He tries to make amends with me, but I haven't given up my battle yet.

"Let's get one thing straight, we may be arranged to each other, but never in my entire life will I ever call you my husband," I say, and with that, I march back up to my room, not taking a single look back to Finlay for his reaction. As soon as I close the door, I instantly regret my actions. I don't know what came over me. I was just so angry, and I needed to take it out on someone. But that someone should not have been Finlay. I don't think particularly asked for me.

I let my head fall back against the door as I take in how much I've just screwed up. I lay my head upon the windowsill and look at the moving sky. The train jumps up as it hits a bump, causing me hit my temple. I guess I had that one coming. Finlay will probably never trust me. A part of me doesn't take care in it, another part, the bigger part, feels wrong. Maybe I can talk to him alone. Considering I knew his father, he might be just as kind. Or maybe he's like his mother. No, definitely don't want that. I watch the stars for a few more minutes before entering my world of emptiness. I open my wardrobe for a pair of pajamas and slippers. I find a light blue satin top and bottom. As I'm about take off my dress, I move in front of my mirror.

I take in my picture. Seeing myself in my dress, knowing this will be the last time I will wear it, brings painful thoughts. Anger and sadness start welling inside of me. Never forget who you are. I remind myself. I admit, it won't be easy, but I can't lose sight of who I am, not now, not when the world turns on me. I take my dress off and pull my pajamas on. I am so full of tears; they can't stop showering my face. I climb into my bed and pull the covers over my head. In here, I feel alone. Good. I keep crying and do what I normally do when I can't stop crying, sing.

"Deep in the ocean, close to the mountains

The sun is bright, 'cause you're here

Leave your worries behind and sing my song forever

The Sirens will sing their three-note melody

You are safe, you are warm

Here you are protected from your own nightmares

Here your dreams will shine, and tomorrow a young girl

Will enter the world

Love and you will be remembered.

Those four stanzas of the song speak to me the most. It's comforting, lets you know there are people there for you. That you are loved. That's what I need to know right now, to know that I am loved, and always will be. By mother, by Halia, Cassius, Amarria, even Adara and Acacio. With those thoughts, I'm able to sleep. It's about 7 when we pull up into the station of Cypress. Everyone who was arranged to Cypress hops off and greets their new spouse. A few get on our train, but not many. I still remember Neva, how she seemed so happy, so happy to leave her home, her friends, her family.

Maybe it was all an act. Just as I lay my head back down on my pillow, I hear Dulcie's voice. "Wake, wake Praelia it's breakfast time!" Her voice trills as so it sounds like she's singing. Although she could very well be. I groan as I slump out of bed and onto the floor. This doesn't help much either because the sun is gleaming from my window and into my eyes. I have approximately 10 minutes to appropriate myself for today's events. I walk to my wardrobe and pull out a blue feather soft camisole with white shorts. I walk over to my nightstand to see what time it is. I take notice of my mother's necklace staring me right in the eye.

I decide to hold onto her and wear her. I oversee myself in the mirror to analyze if my outfit will be out of harm's way from Dulcie's perfectionist attitude. I'm fine. I hope. I open my door and walk to the kitchen for some breakfast. There, Finlay, Dulcie, and a few other girls whose names I could care less for greets me. Dulcie says in about a half hour, we will be arriving in the city of Nova. Since I have nothing to do with Nova, I blank out for the remainder of her speech, all the while thinking 'how did her family put up with her?' I open the fridge to find some strawberries and some orange juice. Apparently, orange juice is very popular in the Empire. I take a handful of strawberries and rest them on a paper towel, while I pour a glass of orange juice. I sit down and enjoy the delicacies provided. As I sip my juice, I catch the eye of none other than Finlay. My gut twists into a coil that refuses to let up, and after a while, I excuse myself to get some air. Being around Finlay, it's just, it's almost like he's looking into my soul, trying to find something. The very thought sends shivers down my spine. I know I'll have to face my fears sooner or later, but why not postpone it for a little while? I can feel my heart beat increase tenfold the closer we get to the Empire.

I walk back to my room and take a nice cool bath. I rest my head on the cold porcelain tub. I really should sort out my priorities. One, make it through today, two, gain Finlay's trust back, three, make it through my new life. I sink into the tub until my face is underwater. I open my eyes and let them soak. My ears fill up with water until it burns. I sit up out of the water and rub my eyes. I hop out and put on some random outfit. I have to face humanity sooner or later. I'd rather it be later, but Dulcie won't have any of that. I don't bother letting my hair dry because it's supposed to be very hot out. About 6 hours later, we pull up to the city of Nemora, by which time it's 9 at night. Time flies when you're having fun. I really don't want to have to wake up in the middle of the night. Dulcie tells everyone who isn't Arranged to Nemora to get ready for bed. Not much happened today. I walk up to my room and put on a nightgown. I tuck myself in bed and await for the Empire. My mind becomes a catacomb of thoughts and refuses to chose one. One dream does come though. It's about Finlay.

_ I'm in a house, our house. I walk over to a mirror and criticize myself. I'm wearing a wedding gown, aGorgeous Sweetheart Crystal Beads Appliques Lace-Up Ball Gown. At least that's what it says on the receipt. I hear the front door open. I turn around to see Finlay wearing a dashing tux that brings out his green eyes. _

_ 'Do you wanna see something amazing?' he asks. His green eyes sparkle like emeralds, his smile revels his pearly white teeth, I just can't say no._

_ 'Sure Finlay, I guess it can't hurt,' I say. He takes us to a balcony that offers us a perfect view to the Empire. The sunset is amazing. The sun sits lazily upon the mountains, the oranges clash with the yellows, the purples dance with the pinks, and on the very bottom, and the dark blue that symbolizes the early night stands alone. Finlay takes hold of my hand, his green eyes dance with my blue ones. He holds out a flower. Not just any flower, a primrose. My mother used to tell me the meanings of each flower. Primrose symbolized 'Love at first sight'. The sun is setting below the mountains, and with it, all of the pretty colors. My heartbeat increases tenfold. The night draws near; you never know what can happen in the dark. You can't see, you can't judge, and you can't decipher real from nightmare. Finlay walks so close to me, there is no gap at all. He stares into my eyes, and for a moment, just a moment, I feel a spark between us. He leans in to kiss me. Our lips ghosting over each other's. Our lips nearly touch when I hear a noise. Not just any noise, crying, a baby crying. I walk upstairs with Finlay to find a baby, my baby, in its bed. I pick it up and turn to Finlay. 'Her name's…' the last part is muffled. He just stares at me. I look behind him and see nothing. 'Finlay, honey, what's our daughter's name?' I ask. _

_ His eyes are completely blank. 'What's her name? What's my daughter's name!' I scream. He just looks off into the distance. 'Finlay, just tell me her name!' I sob out. His eyes open, looking alert. 'Baby Girl! Baby Girl, no!' Finlay screams. Baby Girl, my daughter! I look down to see she is gone. 'Baby Girl, don't leave me!' I yell. The scene changes and I'm in another home. I hear yelling and crashing in a nearby room. 'You slut! You actually thought I loved you?' It's a man's voice, an unfamiliar one at that. There on the floor, is a girl who looks about my age. He slaps her and hits her head on the ground. I feel horrible for this girl. 'Now you better do as I say, got it?' he asks No, not Baby Girl, anyone but her. She mumbles something I can't hear. The man leaves the room and Baby Girl to fend for herself. I walk up to her bleeding, sobbing form. 'Why did you let this happen?' Baby Girl asks. _

_ My eyes water as they roam over her various cuts and bruises. 'I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry, Baby Girl,' I sob. She doesn't respond she only talks. 'Why did you let them take me away?' she asks. At this point, I'm crying hysterically. 'Baby Girl, they took me away just like you. We can't do anything,' I cry. I take another look at Baby Girl, as she herself is a mess. 'You said Auntie Halia told you on your ceremony to fight for something. Why didn't you?' she sobs out. She's right. I should have fought back. 'Where are you mommy, I need you,' she cries. 'I'm right here Baby Girl, I'm right here in front of you,' I sob. I look to Baby Girl whose face is stricken with fear. I turn around to see the man has returned. 'How dare you touch my daughter, how dare you hurt her!' I scream, but it's no use, they can't hear me. He walks right through me, literally. I turn around to see him beating my daughter once more. I hear her begging him to stop, but he won't. 'Baby Girl, Baby Girl, Baby Girl…'_

"BABY GIRL!" I scream. I look around to see I have soaked the bed in sweat. Well, it's not the worst thing in the world. I walk into the bathroom to rinse my face off with cold water. Is that what my life will be like? No, it was my daughter. That's her life. That's what her life will come to if I give birth to her. You can't even be in the same room with Finlay, what makes you think you can handle him touching you. I think. I really need a break from me. "Praelia? We'll be arriving at the Empire soon. You may want to shower," Dulcie says. I may never say this again, but thank you Dulcie. I practically sprint into the shower and set it on the highest my body will tolerate.

The steam burns my eyes to oblivion, but I welcome it. I might as well feel no pain if I can't live my life in the Empire. I grab the loofah and grind into my skin, washing any peeling skin off. With that, I let my tears fall once more. When I feel squeaky clean, I hop out of the shower and walk back to my room.

The cool air feels refreshing against my naked body. I open my wardrobe and find a silky blue shirt with rhinestones and mini shorts that are bright white. I walk to my nightstand to find my mother's ring. I miss you mom. I put the ring around my ring finger, had I had a wedding, this would be where my wedding ring would be. I walk down to the kitchen where Dulcie and Finlay are talking. Finlay's hair is neatly tucked at his side, while Dulcie's hair is up in a high bun. "Good morning, Praelia," Dulcie chirps. Oh how I'm not going to miss that.

Finlay tells me we should be arriving at the Empire in about five minutes. My heart begins pounding. The Empire, I excuse myself to freshen up. Only, when I get to the bathroom, I vomit in pure anxiousness. I grab hold of the toilet seat due to dizziness after I vomit. I take deep breaths to calm myself. It's Now, or Never. Those words play on loop in my head. When all of a sudden… screech! "Praelia, we're here!" Dulcie yells. My heart refuses to slow down. I begin panting in fear. Oh god.

I slowly walk down the stairs. I walk to the doors that have not opened yet. Finlay holds out his hand for me to take. In all honesty, he's the closest thing I have to home, that's alive. Even though I do not trust him, I need to hold someone. Our lives are about to changed drastically. I know it, Finlay knows it, and even Dulcie knows it, although she tries to act like a child. I wrap my arms around Finlay's left arm and breathe through my mouth. I hear the doors clicking, signaling they are about to open. I arms tighten around Finlay. I do the final countdown. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." I whisper, the doors creak as they open. Through the openings of the door, the fresh light gleams at us, causing us all to squint. Our eyes adjust to the brightness and the doors open fully. There, right in front of me, lies the Empire. Shaped like the Crusades, but fancier, richer, more beautiful. How can something so beautiful, be so evil?

Right from underneath the train, comes a set of stairs. Without me even knowing, I have Finlay's arm in a death grip. Talk about nervousness. Finlay steps down the stairs with me right behind him. Dulcie obviously lives here so she steps off as well. "Here, follow me love birds," Dulcie says. As the three of us walk, I take in my surroundings. Gold and stone buildings, very much like the Crusades. Chariots rolling down the street with white horses and diamond leashes. Dulcie takes us to a small building filled with newly-weds and salesmen. There, a short stubby man whose name I don't want to know meets us. Dulcie tells him our names and where we are from. The man walks off and comes back with a yellow envelope. He hands to Finlay and leads us to an awaiting chariot of our own. Dulcie, Finlay and I sit in the cart and close the door. Finlay opens the envelope that contains our new home. He hands it to me so I can take a look. It's a rather big house. Three bathrooms, five full size clothing closets, and four bedrooms.

My heart begins racing again. Even though I have until I'm fifty, the thought of having to sleep with Finlay scares me. What if he already has experience? Will he want to be with a virgin like me? Maybe if I'm lucky, my body won't be stable to carry a child. Please let my body be unstable for pregnancy. The ride to our new house takes another 10 minutes. When we get to the house, we hop out and inspect it. I stand in front to get a better look. It's really beautiful. Again, it's a crusades stone house but it's embedded with sliver and topaz, the door is a stained light blue glass surrounded by crystalline rock. "Wow. It's beautiful isn't it, Praelia?" Dulcie asks. My emotions fight with one another. One begs me to say it's beautiful, the other, tells me to ignore it. "It's fine," I say in monotone. Finlay walks up to me.

"You're allowed to say if it's beautiful you know. It doesn't take away the fact that the Empire is still evil," Finlay whispers.

"I know," is all I say. When we walk inside, I'm literally stunned. I can't even move my legs. Finlay sees that I'm not moving and picks me up and carries me bridal style and sets me down on the couch. Everything in this house, from what I've seen, is exactly what I wanted my dream house to look like. Most people would be happy with this, not me. I'm thoroughly disgusted by this house. It shines and sparkles like anyone would want it to. It even mirrors your dreams. Me? It's horrific. They want me to love this place; they want to show me, how kind they are. I know better. This place is no dream. It's a nightmare. As I awake from my "blackout" I feel Finlay's arm retract from my body. I grab his hand and hold onto it. I don't want him to leave just yet. I rest my head on the pillow and hear Dulcie and Finlay talking indistinctly. I drift into sleep without realizing and to my surprise no dreams await me. There's nothing, nothing but darkness. When I wake up, I'm no longer on the couch, but in a bed. Finlay is nowhere in sight. Just as I think he's left me, I hear the shower running in our bathroom. Ours. So weird to say that. Even though I shared a bathroom with my mom and Halia, I'll never get used to the fact that I share a bathroom and bedroom with Finlay. It's because Finlay's a guy, and I'm not used to sharing a room with a guy.

I hear the shower click off and the toilet flushing. Without any warning, Finlay comes into the room with nothing but a towel to cover his groin. His wet blonde hair glimmers in the sunshine. I take in his form, the shower water drips down his body in cascades. The shine highlighting his abs. I follow the water further and further until it falls underneath his towel. My eyes jolt up, not wanting to look his friend in the eye. Well, not really in the eye, but I can still see the bulge it so clearly makes.

"Like the view, Praelia?" Finlay asks with a smirk on his face. Instead of telling him off or scoffing at him, I shove the blankets back over my head and wait for him to leave. I hear him say he's going somewhere, but I don't bother asking. I just need time to myself. Most girls would consider this a dream come true. I know what's to come, people will ask, 'Why don't you like it?' Or 'This is like Cinderella, you live like royalty.' But there's a difference, Cinderella got to _choose_ Prince Charming, she got to _choose _to live in a castle. I didn't. Even though I live in a dream house, this is not my dream. My dream is to be with a man who loves me, to live near my family and see Halia grow up. I don't even know if Finlay likes me let alone love me.

I really need to stop fighting with myself. Too many headaches. I walk downstairs to see if we have any painkillers. For the first time since I've been here, I take notice of every detail. There are so many things here, things that neither Finlay or I will ever need, or even use. Growing up in poverty taught me these things. The people here, they take everything for granted. Their home, their food, even their showers. I sigh. This is my life now; I start using all of these unneeded materials. I hear the door click, signaling someone has come home. I take notice of the plastic bag he holds between his fingers. "What's in the bag Finlay," I ask. "Just did some food shopping," he says. My brows furrow, we have more than enough food to last us 2 months. I know something's up but I don't pester him, remembering what Noleta said. 'Never question him, for he knows everything.' My stomach churns at the memory. No one can know everything. There's an awkward silence that follows us. I turn around to see what time it is. It's about 8 in the evening. By this point, I'd be counting down the time until I go to bed. However, the thought only makes me sick. When we go to bed, we will sleep in the same room, in the same bed.

Tomorrow we both go to work. Finlay's job is simple he fights with a gun. Mine? I have no idea what a Forensic Anthro… I take a look at my arm. Anthropologist is. Finlay takes the bag of food and walks down to the basement. I stare at my mother's ring. "I wish you were here mom, I could really use your help," I whisper. I never will see her again. My eyes begin watering. I hear Finlay walk up the stairs and wipe away any signs of the tears. I flip the light switch since it's getting dark out. I walk to the kitchen with Finlay right behind. I take out a few cookbooks to start dinner. "What would you like for dinner Finlay," I choke on the words.

"Praelia, you don't need to make me dinner. I can do it myself, it's what a real man would do back before Hell's Fury," Finlay says. My eyes widen at him. All my life, I was taught, do everything for him, never question, make dinner. As the thoughts race through my head, Finlay does the one thing I truly would have never guessed. He kisses me on the cheek. He walks over to a cabinet and pulls out 2 cans of soup. He pours them into a pot and turns the flame on. Everything I've been taught, everything I've known, is useless with Finlay. "Praelia, are you okay?" Finlay asks. I snap out of my 'trance' at the sudden sound of his voice.

"Don't you remember our classes? Your mother taught us that women are supposed to do everything for men," Finlay's eyes become solemn. I guess bringing up his mother brings back memories he'd rather forget. He walks back to the soup and tends to it. He grabs 2 bowls from another cabinet and pours us the soup. We sit at the kitchen isle and eat. The silence is unbearable and awkward. Neither one of us has anything to say. There's not a single sound but that of me slurping my soup. Finlay looks up at me like there's something wrong with me. I finish my soup and sink in my chair, looking anywhere but right in front. I want this night to be over with. I look over at the clock to see it's 9 at night. Finlay gets up and puts his bowl in the sink and walks upstairs. When he's gone, I get up and put my bowl in the sink. This day couldn't have gone worse. Husbands and wives are supposed to talk with each other, not ignore the other's very existence.

I walk upstairs to our bedroom and change into pajamas. The bathroom light is on, signaling Finlay's in there. I quietly slip into bed and pretend to be asleep. I hear the light switch off and turn around so my back faces Finlay. The other side of the bed dips in due to Finlay's weight. I close my eyes and dream. Memories begin to flash in my head. Halia and mother sitting together and laughing. Cassius and Serena holding Adara. My loved ones, they will miss me tomorrow, but will they in a week, in a month, in a year? Maybe.

Halia will turn 16 as well and be arranged to a man of her own. She will have her own family to take care of. My mother will bide her time with cleaning and cooking for herself until the day she dies. Cassius will be re-arranged to another woman and have more children. Me? I will probably have my own children with Finlay and go on with life.

I think of everyone I truly love. What will their thoughts be about from now on? Will they strive? One thing is for sure. They will share their love for Praelia Everlark and her value to them. However, I am no longer Praelia Everlark, I am no longer the eldest child of my mother, no longer a child of Nystique. No, those days are over. I have started a new life. I am no longer Praelia Obdulia Everlark. Now, I am Mrs. Finlay Bjorn Valor, citizen of the Empire


End file.
